This Love Is Ours
by ASmiley1313
Summary: Bella works in a dreary office with sucky coworkers. Today is just like any other day...until she remembers what today holds in store for her. Based off of Taylor Swift's Ours music video!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The characters. The clothes. Or the song. BUT! I do own the CD the song is on(: **

**A/N: This one shot is based off of Taylor Swifts music video for her song 'Ours'. I highly suggest listening to the song and watching the video! **

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My alarm clock blared into my ear. Smacking it off, I rolled out of bed and sighed. Another boring day at the office with the jerks and idiots I call my coworkers.

As I started to grumble to myself about how much my job sucks, I suddenly stopped and smiled – remembering what day it was. The only thing it took to turn my frown upside down was that one little thought.

With a new purpose to my day, I went to my closet to pick out my outfit. I fingered through my skirts and shirts, not wanting to look too casual because it is a big day but at the same time I didn't want to look like I didn't care at all.

It didn't take me long to settle on a black pencil skirt, a white long sleeved sweater with a cowlneck, and a pair of shiny black high heeled shoes. I smiled at the shoes, thinking of how he'd be surprised to see that I could actually walk in them now without falling on my butt.

My shower didn't take long – I was twenty minutes later than usual – and I simply put some moose in my hair along with a headband to let my natural curls take over – only because he loved them. Now the makeup was another story. It didn't take me a short amount of time but a rather long amount. You'd think that only putting on cover-up, a bit of white eye shadow around my eyes, a thin line of eyeliner, and a thin coat of mascara wouldn't take long…wrong! It took longer than my shower, putting on my clothes, and doing my hair combined!

I looked at the clock and had a mini panic attack when I saw it was 6:45. I had fifteen minutes to get to my work which was a twenty minute walk.

I grabbed my bag, bagel, and high heels. Throwing on my sneakers, I ran out the door hoping I wouldn't be late and ruin such an important day.

I gasped for air as I ran into the building, flashing my badge at the cop at the receptionist desk – who looked exceptionally bored and as though he wasn't paying attention – and to the janitor who was paying attention. He smiled at me and nodded with a quick 'good morning' that I returned.

The elevator doors almost shut as I slipped in between them. I let out a sigh of relief as I hit the floor number thirteen. I looked around the elevator and saw that everyone looked exceedingly bored. I heard a song in the back of my mind and I smiled as I mouth the words.

_Elevator buttons and morning air. Strangers, silence makes me want to take the stairs. If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares…but right now – my time is theirs. _

Smiling and laughing at the irony and trueness of the words, I looked at the elevator number. Still on floor five. When I looked around I saw everyone staring at me with a blank look on their face. I sighed again, this time a sigh of irritation.

The elevator dinged and opened the door on my floor. As I went to step out everyone seemed to get a burst of energy and they stampeded past me, leaving me alone on the elevator. Completely and utterly shocked.

I took a deep breath and stepped off of the elevator. While I walked to my little boring cubical, I put my high heels on; knowing that someone would've said something or reported me for wearing tennis shoes around the workplace.

I sat down on my chair, that still has one broken wheel no matter how many times I complain about it or how many times the company makes more money, and put my purse under the desk. Behind me I hear the geeks playing their video games and yelling at each other to beat the last high score. I roll my eyes, knowing there's no way I'll ever be able to get them to stop.

After I started up my stone age computer – one again, something that hasn't been replaced – I felt a paper airplane whiz by my ear and hit the computer screen. I look over my shoulder at the jerk of the office, Mike Newton, and give him the 'Seriously?' face. He just looks at me like I'm partially retarded so I turn back around to face my computer.

Suddenly remembering that I had to make copies for an important meeting, I ran over to the copy machine. A sign that read 'Out of Paper' was taped on the machine. I rolled my eyes and ran over to the nearest desk and grabbed a stack. I went back to the copy machine and saw an 'Out of Toner' sign. The only thought that ran through my head was 'Seriously?' once again. Once I got the toner, I went back to the copier to see that someone had moved it. What the hell!

I looked around for the culprit, but no one was around. I walked in a tiny circle, thinking it was some sort of prank, when I saw that no one was there. I looked back one more time as I walked away, wondering who in Sam Heck would just up and take the copy machine.

Putting the toner back where it belonged, besides in the copy machine, I went back to my desk. Mike was yelling at the nerds with a file in his hand; probably meaning they were late on a deadline. Bored, I made a chain out of paperclips for the last two minutes until I had lunch break.

When the announcement was made that I could go on my lunch break, I first went to go get a drink of water. I walked over to the water dispenser only to see a really obese man that I have never seen in the office before in front of it getting water. I waited patiently behind him, just wanting to get some damn water, when he turned around and stared at me as he drank. I let my hands fall down to my sides as he stared, not getting out of the way. He finished his cup then turned around to get more. Then, he stared at me again. Here comes my 'Seriously?' face again. I swear, it's becoming my theme for the office. I gave up on getting water and went to the break room.

I opened my lunch bag that contained only and sandwich and an apple along with a magazine and started reading on the latest gossip when I heard the girls talking about me a table over.

I didn't have to listen to know they were talking about me because they dated him before I did. I heard the words ugly and stupid and bitchy when they tried to sneak another peek at me I just gave them an 'f-off' look and they turned around. Satisfied that they were 'right' in their analysis. I rolled my eyes again, not caring about them or their lip glossed fake smiles. I know where I stand and who it matters to.

After another half an hour of dealing with those idiots, I went back to my stupid cubical and took the sticky note off of the side. It had my handwriting on top and his on the bottom, both said 'I loved you first.' I smiled to myself as I put on the video on my computer of him writing it on the sticky note then me writing it.

That was our relationship diary of sorts. Before he left we recorded videos so I wouldn't miss him as much. I kept the props as well as the videos. And that just happened to be something I kept at work with me for days like this.

The next video started playing without me touching it. It showed him raking leaves last fall. The colors were beautiful, but not as beautiful as him, and he laughed as he threw the rake down. I pointed te camera on myself for a moment and then threw some leaves at him. He laughed again, and pulled me into the shot. I smiled, putting my head on his chest while he kissed my head. Then I moved away and caught him laughing before he came behind the camera with me, to catch the shot of us holding hands in front of the camera.

Immediately the next video played. A shorter video than the last one of only him holding my cat as though it was a diseased creature. He held it in the middle of its stomach, smiling at the camera saying words that I couldn't hear with the noise of the office in the background.

Another video played. It was taken on the same day but the camera was propped on the table. I remembered taking this because he put it on the table before tackling me and cuddling with me on the couch.

The bustle got louder in the office as I checked my watch. I smiled because it was time for me to go and time for the excitement to really start.

I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the office in my heels, not caring if I got reported for it.

I jumped on the elevator with a man holding a banana. I didn't even care about the weirdness of it when I pressed the main floor button. I just stood there, smiling and singing to myself.

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you. _

The elevator dinged, signaling that I was on the main floor. I waved at the slightly off man and got off of the elevator as fast as I could. On my way out I high fived the janitor, he knew it was a big day for me, and walked right past the police man.

I walked down the street until I got to the bus stop. The bus came shortly after and I got on, putting the dollar into the box. I sat in the back with my iPad, watching some more videos.

Another short, but sweet, video of the both of us. Simply kissing in front of the camera.

Next it was just me in front of the camera as he videotaped me. It was me with my hands the shape of a heart and then me pointing through the camera to him. Signaling that my heart was his.

The sad, and final, video was next. He was walking to his car, waving goodbye and driving away. After the car got out of the short it was me and I waved goodbye and mouthed 'I'll miss you.'

But I smiled, despite the sadness, as the bus pulled up to the airport. I got out, making sure I didn't twist my ankle, and looked around. Hoping to see him somewhere.

When I started walking towards the doors I saw him. In his army uniform. With his bags.

I smiled hugely and started walking faster. When we were a few feet away I couldn't take it anymore. He had been gone for six months and I just wanted to be in his arms. I dropped my bags and my papers, not caring if they got lost, and ran to him.

He dropped his bags and opened his arms, catching me. Hugging me. And spinning me around. We just stayed like that for a moment, not quite wanting to let go.

When he put me down a few moments later, we just stood there smiling at each other. I put my hands on his cheeks, making sure he was really there, and kissed him. Then hugged him again.

I heard him chuckle as he pulled away from me for a moment. This time he held my face in his hands as he laughed at me "I thought I told you not to wear any makeup." He said while wiping the eyeliner off of my eyes. Any other day I would be pissed, but right now I was too excited and happy to care. "And I'm surprised you didn't break your ankle running to me in those shoes." He chuckled.

Oh how I missed his laugh.

"I love you Edward." I kissed him again, ignoring the people watching.

We kissed for a moment when he pulled away "I love you too. And I loved you first."

I shook my head and smiled "While you might have loved me first, I definitely missed you first."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think? (: **

**Love, **

**Angel**


End file.
